Dark Agent
by Brambleshadow96
Summary: [Original series] Maria Valdez is a NCIS Special Agent with a secret: she's a Shifter, a species of beings that transform into animals (her clan's animal is the wolf). What's worse, humans have discovered her kind exists, and are bent on planning their destruction. And, oh, yeah, her partner is captured during a case and is turned into a Shifter. [Full summary inside.]
1. The Wolf

**About the Series**

Maria Valdez is a NCIS Special Agent with a secret: she's a Shifter, a species of beings that transform into animals (her clan's animal is the wolf). What's worse, humans have discovered her kind exists, and are bent on planning their destruction. And, oh, yeah, her partner is captured during a case and is turned into a Shifter-something she didn't even know was possible. Now she has to deal with teaching him about his new world along with the threat from the hunters.

* * *

This one is an English assignment. We had to write a narrative poem, and I figured I should just use characters from my Dark Agent series. Probably not my best attempt, but whatever. *shrugs* Besides, I hate writing poetry. The only time I do write poems is for English class.

That being said, it did get an A.

* * *

Lit & Comp 10 Honors  
5 November 2012

**Note: **With this, I'm basically just playing around with a scene in mind for the first book in a series I'm working on. I'm not sure if this is even going to be the final version of it in the book. And for the record: short stories and novels, yes—poems, no. There's also absolutely no rhyming pattern or meter whatsoever, as far as I can tell.

* * *

"The Wolf"

* * *

"_. . . But you are only a lonely hunter  
__Some things you can't disguise  
__Just to look in the hallway mirror  
__Now it's howling in your eyes_

_The wolf  
__Prowling in the nighttime  
__The wolf  
__Howling in the moonshine  
__The wolf  
__Gives you what you want but he ain't no friend of mine . . ."_

~ "The Wolf" by Heart

Dark, sweat-soaked hair is plastered to his skin.  
Fevered blue eyes glare at the man cloaked in shadows  
—that's all his brain can perceive of the figure at the moment.  
Andy croaks out, "What are you doing to me?"  
Honestly, he's not sure how much more of  
Being locked in a cage in an abandoned warehouse he can take.  
Combine that with the fact he has IVs with strange fluids entering his veins,  
And his fear of hospitals is definitely working against him.

There's a hint of amusement in the Irish lilt now:  
"Don't you know by now, Agent DeMarco? . . .  
You know," he continues when Andy shakes his head,  
"It's almost amusing, the way you threaten me with your precious NCIS team  
—and as for your partner, you will soon see her for what she really is."  
To which Andy manages to retort, "Which is what, exactly?"

The Voice actually chuckles, but there is no humor in the sound.  
He says, "You'll find out soon enough, my little pet."  
Despite his feverish and weakened state,  
The NCIS agent knows there's a ring of truth in the man's words.

The full moon, high above, breaks through cloud cover.  
He tenses involuntarily: the moonlight is blazing hot against his skin.  
In the next moment it's soothing, cooling his burning body,  
But it does nothing to help with the sudden onslaught of pain coursing through him.  
His vision blurs, and when he glances at the door, he wonders if he's already gone insane.  
Maria, his partner, is suddenly there, racing toward him—  
But she's moving so fast, she's a blur.

As if from far away, he can hear her voice, but the words are meaningless—white noise.  
He blinks to clear his vision, and suddenly it's ten times sharper.  
The pressure in his head has vanished, leaving him with a warm, reckless feeling;  
Instinctively he knows that a feeling this good has come with a price attached.  
Hearing Maria's sudden cry of pain, he tries to stand up to see more,  
But his body doesn't want to work like that—it wants to stay on all fours.

The Irishman, noticing the large black wolf, grins and reaches for a remote.  
Within seconds, the angry lupine is outside the cage, snarling, thirsty for blood.  
Dark blue eyes narrow at his tormentor, muscles tense, and he lunges.  
Next thing he knows, he is blindsided, knocked to the ground.  
His head twists, teeth snap, and he finds that it is Maria who's knocked him over  
—only it's not quite Maria.  
His partner's form shimmers, and in her place is a black she-wolf with fudge-colored eyes.  
She presses her paws down on his neck and snaps her teeth close to his face, a warning growl in her throat.

_Cool it, DeMarco_, she says in his head;  
He freezes, his wolf instantly recognizing an alpha, even if this one is female.  
Then the reality sets in: He's a werewolf.  
And his partner is one, too._  
It's Shifter, actually, _Maria corrects. _Now shift back; the others are close by.  
_Somehow—he's not sure how—he is back in human form,  
And the two other members of their team are there.  
The unnamed kidnapper (would it be "agent-napper"?) tries to escape,  
But Andy is already a black streak racing for him, claws extended.  
Hanson, his team leader, and McGurn, the probie, yell for him to stop.  
He doesn't hear them.

"_. . . But your kind is a dime a dozen  
__I've seen it all before  
__A parasite in a good disguise  
__Just another wolf at the door_

_The wolf  
__Prowling in the nighttime  
__The wolf  
__Howling in the moonshine  
__The wolf  
__Gives you what you want but he ain't no friend of mine"_

~ "The Wolf" by Heart


	2. Secret Dreams and Forbidden Fire

**Dark Agent:**

_**Secret Dreams and Forbidden Fire**_

**Summary: **The team goes out one night after a case to relax, and find themselves at a karaoke bar. Needless to say, hilarity ensues.

**Notes: **Title comes from the Bonnie Tyler album of the same name. I could probably change it, but it's a bit late for that, don't you think? And sorry in advance for many of the song choices. I'm such a classic rock geek it's not funny. (Or you could just say I'm a dork, considering this story idea.) Plus, some of these songs _are _funny, or they're supposed to be, anyway. (*cough*DefLeppard*cough*)

* * *

**Track List:**

1. "Wild Child" by Heart

2. "Holding Out For a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler

3. "The Kid Is Hot Tonite" by Loverboy

4. "Take It Anyway You Want It" by Pat Benatar

5. "Belleau Wood" by Garth Brooks

6. "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi

7. "Anxiety (Get Nervous)" by Pat Benatar

8. "Will You Be There (In the Morning)" by Heart (half is in Spanish, half is in English)

9. "I Won't" by Pat Benatar

10. "Janie's Got a Gun" by Aerosmith

11. "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cydni Lauper

12. "Let's Get Rocked" by Def Leppard

13. "Women" by Def Leppard

14. "Make Love Like a Man" by Def Leppard

15. "Sex as a Weapon" by Pat Benatar

16. "Tonight Is What It Means To Be Young" by Fire, Inc. from _Streets of Fire_

* * *

_Chapter One: Wild Child_

Maria Valdez dug in her heels at the front entrance to the bar, not caring that she was holding up the rest of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service Major Case Response Team. "No! I absolutely refuse to go to a karaoke bar! I don't care if it's after hours!"

Andy DeMarco, her partner, stopped and said cajolingly, "Hey, come on. We've had a hard case, and since our team leader here won't take any time off"—he ignored Special Agent Mark Hanson's glare—"I figured we could all go out and have fun. Besides, you're exhausted, and you look like you need to unwind."

The twenty-seven-year-old Chicano glared at him through dark brown eyes, her frizzy black hair whipping around her face due to the slight breeze. Andy looked back at her through dark blue eyes, his short black hair gleaming in the lights that came from the bar. "I know how to unwind perfectly well by myself, thank you very much." A relaxing run in the woods near her little ranch in wolf form usually did the trick, but the other three Statics on the team wouldn't know that.

"Look," Agent Hanson interrupted, "are we going in or not? I intend to have bourbon, if that's all right with you."

There was a slight awkward silence, which was broken by Amy Stanton, the team's forensic scientist, exclaiming in exasperation, "Oh, come on!" and pushing her way to the front of the group. The blonde opened the door and stepped inside, pulling Tom McGurn, the team's probie, in after her. Exchanging amused glances, Maria, Andy, and Mark followed.

Once inside, it didn't take the forensic scientist long to spot the karaoke machine. Letting out a squeal, Amy spun around, her hands clasped together as if in prayer. "Can we, Hanson? Please, please, please?"

One look at the forensic scientist's excited face, and he caved in. "All right."

"Great!" Before Maria could protest, Amy had come around behind her and was shoving her towards the little stage.

"Amy, what are you—?"

The team's only Shifter was interrupted by the scientist rifling through the song choices and, with a cry of "A-ha!" hitting Play. A grinning Amy handed Maria the mike as a catchy drumbeat filled the room. Luckily, the Chicano Shifter recognized it. She groaned inwardly. _You've got to be kidding._

Unfortunately, the team didn't look like they were going to be much help. At an urgent wave from Amy, Maria swallowed hard and, following the on-screen lyrics, began singing:

"_It's too late to turn back  
When the green lights flash  
It's too late to turn around  
When the love goes down_

_Your fire my fate  
This woman won't wait  
So love beam your laser light  
Get ready gonna take this flight"_

DeMarco was nodding his head to the beat, a small, knowing smile on his face. McGurn's green eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he glanced from the senior field agent to the junior agent on stage.

Maria thought, _I'm gonna kill you for this, Amy_, before continuing:

"_You're so wild (you're wild and willing)  
So wild (your spirit's free)  
You're such a wild, wild child (you're wild and willing)  
Oh baby go wild with me_

("I'd love to," Andy muttered)

_Two hearts one mind  
Oh baby you're my kind  
You're too hot you're too much  
You got that personal touch_

_Push button play thing  
You make my back door ring  
You're fightin' fire with a little fire baby  
You oughta know you make this little girl sing_

_You're so wild (you're wild and willing)  
You're so wild (your spirit's free)  
You're such a wild, wild child (you're wild and willing)  
Oh go wild with me"_

Maria actually found she was enjoying herself and felt a smile forming on her face. She started jumping up and down a bit during the instrumental break, much like the guitarist in the band that performed the song she was now singing. Deciding to tease her partner a little bit, she sashayed her hips on the next verse:

_"Oh, do your little shake baby rattle and roll  
Ring my bell baby do my soul  
Don't let the grass grow under my feet  
Play my drum baby feel my beat, you're so wild  
So wild_

_Oooh, go wild with me, yeah (you're wild and willing)_  
_Mmmmm (your spirit's free)_  
_Yeah yeah (you're wild and willing)_  
_Yeah yeah_

_You're so wild (you're wild and willing)_  
_So wild (your spirit's free)_  
_You're so wild yeah (you're wild and willing)_  
_Come on, go wild with me_

_(You're wild and willing)_  
_(Your spirit's free)_  
_You're such a wild, wild child (you're wild and willing)_  
_Yeah_  
_Yeah"_

Once done, she hopped off and shoved the microphone at Amy. The female Shifter snarled, "I am _never _doing that again."

"Right," the blonde said dryly, her tone making it clear she didn't believe her.

Next to the coffee-loving scientist, Andy smirked and said, "Well, thank you. I didn't think you thought so highly of me."

"Oh, shut up," Maria snapped. "I don't. And don't even think about it, _señor."_

The thirty-five-year-old agent looked offended. "Would I really do that to you?"

"Yes."

"She's got you there, Andy," Tom said, speaking up for the first time since entering the bar. His wavy, light-brown hair looked darker in the poor lighting.

"Shut it."

Mark Hanson, the team's leader, narrowed ice-blue eyes at the junior field agent. "You weren't really coming on to him, were you, Maria?"

"You're joking, right?"

"Good. You know how I feel about co-workers dating each other."

"That's Rule Thirteen, right?"

"Right. 'Never date a co-worker.' "

"Okay," Amy piped up. "Anyone up for another song?"

"Hey, it's your idea," DeMarco pointed out with an evil grin. "Your turn, O Queen of Forensics."

* * *

_Chapter Two: Holding Out For A Hero_

Amy, instead of looking terrified, grinned. "Thanks, Andy." She grabbed the mike and sauntered up to the stage, whispering something in the nameless DJ's ear. He nodded and selected the song she'd wanted. Moments later, the opening chords of a _Footloose _hit filled the bar, and it wasn't done in the style from when it was used in _Shrek 2._

Tom's green eyes widened as the forensic scientist glanced over him with playful blue eyes. She smirked and started singing:

_"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life"_

Both Maria and DeMarco glanced at the probie, Andy's blue eyes swimming with mirth. He tried holding back his laughter, but failed. "Oh, yeah, that's McGeek all right."

He shut up when Mark slapped him upside the head. Grinning evilly, Amy was free to continue without any more interruptions.

_"Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night"_

"Ri-ight," Andy muttered sarcastically. Maria had to fight back a snarl; none of the team knew she could transform into a wolf at will.

Mark glared. "If you don't shut up, right now—"

"I'm sure Amy would quite easily be able to kill you without leaving a trace," Maria finished, her eyes glaring daggers at the senior field agent.

McGurn, meanwhile, was taking no notice. He was too busy staring with puppy-dog eyes at the forensic scientist on stage.

_"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
_And the storm and the flood_  
_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

("Oh, gag," the senior field agent muttered under his breath.)

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night"_

As the song faded away, Amy made her way to the rest of the team. Grinning wickedly, she handed the mike to DeMarco. "I believe it's your turn, lover boy."

He blanched. "You're kidding."

"Nope. If you don't . . . well, it won't be pretty."

The only thought going through the movie-loving agent's head was, _God help me._

* * *

_Chapter Three: The Kid Is Hot Tonite_

"Well, what are you waiting for, DeMarco?" Hanson snapped. "Get up there! If not . . ." He slapped the black-haired agent on the back of the head, making the threat clear. "Besides, you don't want to die, do you?"

"Uh, no, Boss. Very good point, Boss," he stammered. Andy—wondering if he'd lost his mind—took the mike from Amy's outstretched hand. Why couldn't she have chosen the probie, who'd had his eye on her since he'd started working at NCIS? It was a mystery.

At the blonde's persistent gaze and waving motion with her hands, he reluctantly headed over to the machine. _Remind me why I came here in the first place. Well, "we just heard of a brand new wave . . ." Hey, that's it! _Pleased with himself, he looked through the song choices to see if it was on the machine. Surprisingly enough, it was.

The DJ offered to help, but he waved him away with the words, "I got it." The next moment, he hit Play and the familiar chords spread throughout the room.

On her barstool, Maria had to bite back a groan. Of course Andy would pick this one. It was one of her favorite songs, but—although she knew he had a good voice from the times he'd come in to work singing along on his iPod—he probably wouldn't do the song justice. Then again, the movie-loving agent was good at voice imitations.

Next to her, Tom practically choked on his drink. He set the glass down and coughed hard. When he'd recovered, he said, "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"I'm afraid it is," Amy said from where she was sitting on McGurn's right. Andy had been on Maria's left, and Mark was on Andy's nine—which came in handy for headslaps.

Their attention was returned to the NCIS agent onstage as he began the first verse:

_"We just heard of a brand new wave  
__And we hope it's here to stay  
__We'll have to wait and see  
__If it's half of what they say"_

Already he was jamming out like some '80s rocker, complete with hand motions and guitar riffs. At the sight, Maria couldn't help letting out a bark of laughter.

_"We heard he opened up a brand new door  
__Well you know that's what I'm lookin' for  
__We'll have to wait and see  
__If it makes you shout for more_

_How do you like him so far?  
__How do you like his show?  
__How do you like the way he rocks and the way he rolls?_

_How do you like his image?  
__How do you like his style?  
__How do you like the way he looks and the way he smiles?"_

Then it was on to the chorus, and Maria found herself joining in, albeit softly.

_"The kid is hot tonight  
__Whoa so hot tonight  
__But where will he be tomorrow?_

_The kid, is hot tonight  
__Whoa so hot tonight  
__But where will he be tomorrow?"_

Tom stared at Maria as if she'd turned into a wolf or something. She quickly glanced down, relieved to find she was still in human form. The probie said incredulously, "You actually _know _this song?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" she challenged. Her eyes flashed, allowing her wolf to briefly shine through. She quickly suppressed her inner beast, preferring that Tom thought he was imagining things.

"No," he said quickly.

"Good. Now shut up. He's starting up again."

Glancing towards the stage, Maria was all too aware that Andy's eyes were fixed on her.

_"And we just heard of a brand new fad  
__And they say, 'It's gonna drive you mad'  
__We'll just have to wait and see  
__If it's the best you ever had_

_And we just heard of a brand new wave  
__We heard it's headin' for an early grave  
__We'll have to wait and see  
__If there's anything we can say_

_How do you like him so far?  
__How do you like his show?  
__How do you like the way he rocks and the way he rolls?_

_How do you like his image?  
__How do you like his style?  
__How do you like the way he looks and the way he smiles?_

("Why do I get the feeling this song could be about a certain teenage pop star?" Amy muttered.)

_The kid is hot tonight  
__Whoa so hot tonight  
__But tell me, where will he be tomorrow?_

_The kid is hot tonight  
__Whoa so hot tonight  
__But where will he be tomorrow, whoa?_

_The kid is hot tonight  
__Whoa so hot tonight  
__But where will he be tomorrow?_

_The kid is hot tonight  
__Whoa so hot tonight  
__But where will he be, where will he be?_

_The kid is hot tonight  
__Whoa so hot tonight  
__But where will he be tomorrow?_

_The kid is hot tonight  
__Whoa so hot tonight . . ."_

The senior field agent finished with a flourish and, with a broad grin on his face, started heading for the rest of the team after setting down the microphone.

"Did you seriously have to sing that?" Tom complained.

"Says the guy who has an online gaming persona."

"It's an Elf Lord, for the thousandth time!"

"Okay, Elf Lord," Andy teased.

Maria released a low sound that was half laugh, half growl. "I must say, that was brilliant. You sounded almost exactly like Mike Reno."

"Thanks, Maria," he replied, blue eyes growing warm as he looked her over. He immediately averted his gaze at her low warning snarl. Man, she was really going to have to control her animalistic side tonight. She couldn't afford to have any of her team members become suspicious.

Just then, she noticed a vaguely familiar figure, one she knew from snooping around Andy's desk when he was on an undercover mission a few months ago. "Hey, isn't that Jeanine?"

"Say what?" the senior field agent yelped in horror. He whirled to see the leggy brunette stalking toward them. Mouth gaping like a fish, he managed to force out, "Hide me."

Maria smirked. "Gladly. If you'd like, I could just take care of her." Turning away, she briefly flashed fangs and licked her lips, then willed her canines to resume their normal shape.

Andy looked immensely relieved. "Would you? I'd be forever in your debt."

"Nah," she replied and slipped off her stool, walking away. She could feel Andy's gaze boring into her back, and even though she couldn't read his mind, she had a pretty good idea what he was thinking: _Noooo!_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Take It Anyway You Want It_

Jeanine Bryant, a doctor in the ER at Parkview Hospital, glowered at the NCIS team. She still couldn't believe she'd fallen for an undercover NCIS agent, and he'd only done so to become close to her brother, a major drug dealer who had clients in the Marine Corp.

Then she noticed the Mexican-American woman who'd been sitting near him coming toward her. Black hair, fudge-colored eyes, real pretty. Why couldn't she look like that? Not that she wanted to, of course.

Maria stopped in front of the doc, her eyes slowly moving over her, the way a predator sizes up its prey. "What are you doing here?" the Shifter finally asked.

"What, can't I go to a karaoke bar just to hang out? It's not my fault that my ex is here. And speaking of my ex . . ." Jeanine's voice trailed off, a gleam of anger in her eyes as she shot daggers at the senior agent's head. Seeing the look in the brunette's eyes, Maria curled her upper lip in a snarl, feeling her canines starting to sharpen. She quickly willed them back into their normal shape once more.

An idea came to her and she said slyly, "Hey, since it is karaoke night and all, why don't you sing a song?"

"Good idea," Jeanine said, her voice tense. She marched up to the karaoke machine, picked up the mike, and rifled through the song choices. The DJ, who was starting to feel he wasn't needed anymore, started whistling and took out a copy of _MSN _magazine.

Maria returned to her team, casting a swift glance at DeMarco. Her partner had gone as white as a sheet. He gasped out, "I thought you said you'd take care of her. As in, make her leave."

Smiling, the junior agent shook her head. "Sorry, but you need to hear what she has to say."

Onstage, Jeanine pressed Play and, facing the NCIS team, snarled, "To the agent who broke my heart. You know who you are." After a few measures, she sang:

_"You were the one who made me lose control  
Just when I needed to be on my own  
You had an answer, but no alibi  
You're feelin' sorry cause there's no time to lie_

_So what, _

_You deserve everything that you got  
You think I'm gonna be there, but I'm not  
So take it any way you want it  
Take it any way you please  
Take it any way you want it  
But I don't think you wanna bother me"_

At that, Maria half-rose from her seat, a growl in her throat. It took the entire combined force of Amy, Andy, and Tom to hold her back. Subdued, she shook them off easily and returned to moodily stirring her drink with her spoon.

_"Don't bother runnin' through the old routine  
Your words are weak and they don't mean a thing  
You had your chances and you threw 'em away  
You said the 'turnaround' was in fair play  
So what, you deserve everything that you got  
Ya' think I'm gonna be there, but I'm not_

_So take it any way you want it_  
_Take it any way you please_  
_Take it any way you want it_  
_But I don't think you wanna bother me_

_I don't wanna be the one accused_  
_You never thought you'd see the day_  
_It'd come back on you"_

Valdez latched her eyes onto the brunette, mentally planning how best to kill her. In wolf form, it would be so easy, but Shifters couldn't reveal themselves to Statics. Ah, well. She wouldn't get away with it anyway, not in the crowded bar with her teammates—her packmates, in a way—surrounding her. Maria allowed herself to bare her teeth at the singing doctor, making sure they were human.

Andy looked as if he was in pain, or at least deep in troubled memories. His blue eyes were filled with . . . what was that in his eyes?

At Mark's headslap, both agents started. Maria yelped, while Andy cried, "What was that for?" while rubbing the back of his head.

Hanson glared. "For blowing your undercover mission and for eyeing Agent Valdez like a piece of meat.

They quickly returned their attention to the stage when Jeanine continued:

_"You hate to say that maybe you were wrong  
You want contentment, but ya' can't be that strong  
You see the shadow on the window blind  
But that shadow will never be mine  
So what, you deserve everything that you got  
Ya' think I'm gonna be there, but I'm not_

_So take it any way you want it_  
_Take it any way you please_  
_Take it any way you want it_  
_But I don't think you wanna bother me_

_Take it any way you want it_  
_Take it any way you please_  
_Take it any way you want it_  
_But I don't think you wanna bother me"_

As she finished, it took all of Maria's self control not to launch herself at the doc and shift into wolf form. Besides, clothes hampered her ability to shift. The best she could do was send a murderous glare at the leggy brunette and . . . oh, forget it. She murmured, "She's so dead." The next moment, she'd lunged forward. The team dove for her legs, causing all of them to topple for the floor, the knife Maria had unsheathed flying out of her hand and burying itself in a dartboard. Several guys nearby who'd been playing darts looked around and swore when their gazes fixed on the NCIS team.

Maria struggled underneath the combined weight of her co-workers and demanded, "Let me up! _¡Ahora!"_

Oh so reluctantly, they did. Once she was able to stand up, the Shifter stalked toward the dartboard and retrieved her knife. Cleaning it off with the edge of her T-shirt, she sheathed it in her boot. "Are we done here?"

"Hey, guys," Jim Steiner said as he walked up, his mentor Dr. Harry H. Holmes, the medical examiner, on his seven. "What'd we miss?"

"Not much," Andy muttered. His gaze was still fixed on the brunette he'd developed a relationship with while undercover. It was understandable she'd be upset about him breaking her heart, but it was two months ago. Steiner followed his gaze and looked puzzled, while Holmes only nodded and said, "I see."

Jeanine, who had walked over, stood with her hands on her hips. "I hope you learned from that, DeMarco, or whatever you go by nowadays." Even Maria, who seriously disliked the girl for reasons even unknown to her, winced at the biting tone in the doctor's voice. Then the green-eyed doc stalked away and sat at a table, ordering a martini. She sipped her drink in silence when she arrived, not giving the team a second glance.

Amy shifted uncomfortably, then turned her gaze on the two medical examiners. "You two want a turn at singing karaoke?"

They protested adamantly, so she turned to her next victim. "All right, Agent Hanson, what about you?"

He spewed his bourbon. "Say _what_?"

* * *

_Chapter Five: Belleau Wood_

"You heard me," the blue-eyed blonde said, her braid bouncing up and down as she nodded. "Sometimes you have to face the facts. You. Are. Singing. Karaoke."

The team's leader groaned and cast a sorrowful look at his glass of bourbon. He downed the shot in one gulp and rose. "Fine. But for the record, I did so under protest."

"Works for me." Stanton grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the stage. With his SEAL background, Hanson could easily have fought her off, but since Amy could kill you and leave no forensic evidence, he didn't want to take the chance of her slipping potassium cyanide into his drink. Hence the reason he was reluctantly allowing himself to be thrust into this insanity.

Amy shoved him onstage and turned to the karaoke machine. Looking at the song choices, she asked, "You know any Toby Kieth?"

"Who?"

"I'll take that as a no. Alan Jackson?"

"Huh?"

"Garth Brooks?"

"Yep."

Turning, she tilted her head, reminding him of an inquisitive bird. "Why am I not surprised? Ah well." Turning back to the machine, she selected a song. Instead of rock music, the strains of a country ballad floated through the bar. For some of the patrons, it was a welcome change.

After sending Amy a look that said she would suffer a slow and painful death for this, the former SEAL took the mike and crooned:

_"Oh, the snowflakes fell in silence  
__Over Belleau Wood that night  
__For a Christmas truce had been declared  
__By both sides of the fight  
__As we lay there in our trenches  
__The silence broke in two  
__By a German soldier singing  
__A song that we all knew_

_Though I did not know the language  
__The song was 'Silent Night'  
__Then I heard my buddy whisper,  
__'All is calm and all is bright'  
__Then the fear and doubt surrounded me  
__'Cause I'd die if I was wrong  
__But I stood up in my trench  
__And I began to sing along_

_Then across the frozen battlefield  
__Another's voice joined in  
__Until one by one each man became  
__A singer of the hymn_

_Then I thought that I was dreaming  
__For right there in my sight  
__Stood the German soldier  
__'Neath the falling flakes of white  
__And he raised his hand and smiled at me  
__As if he seemed to say  
__Here's hoping we both live  
__To see us find a better way_

_Then the devil's clock struck midnight  
__And the skies lit up again  
__And the battlefield where heaven stood  
__Was blown to hell again_

_But just for one fleeting moment  
__The answer seemed so clear  
__Heaven's not beyond the clouds  
__It's just beyond the fear_

_No, heaven's not beyond the clouds  
__It's for us to find it here"_

By the time he was finished, the whole bar was silent. His team looked like a school of gaping goldfish.

"Wow, Boss, that was great," DeMarco said when he joined them again. "I didn't know you could sing like that, and with a song that deep—"

Hanson slapped him upside the head. "Shut up, DeMarco."

"Yes, Boss." Andy winced and rubbed the spot where he'd been hit. "Shutting up, Boss."

"Don't make me hit you again."

"Why?" Maria asked. "We all know he enjoys it." She smirked at the senior field agent, who gave her the evil eye in return.

"Funny," Andy snarled.

"Oh, you think so?"

"Not really." Then an idea came to him and he turned to McGurn. "What about you, Probie? I believe it's your turn."

The probationary agent gulped, the blood draining out of his face.

* * *

_Chapter Six: You Give Love A Bad Name_

"Please tell me you're joking," Tom pleaded.

Andy grinned wolfishly. "I'm afraid not, McChicken."

The probie glared. "Who're you calling chicken?"

"Then get up there."

McGurn folded his arms over his chest. "No way. Read my lips. I. Am. Not. Going. Up. There."

Maria, watching them, had to bite back a laugh as Amy sidled up between the two and slid her hands up Tom's torso and rested them flat on his shoulders. Giving him a flirtatious smile, she said, "For me? Please?"

Tom's green eyes swept over her all-black clothing and he sighed. "All right." Reluctantly, he made his way for the squat platform that served as the stage. As he passed her, Maria could feel—or smell, rather—anticipation and satisfaction coming off him. Even though she was used to her keen senses, it still amazed her how emotions could subtly change a person's scent. She couldn't read his thoughts though, since he wasn't a Shifter, and even then, she had to be in wolf form.

A moment later, the chords of a Bon Jovi hit could be heard.

_"Shot through the heart  
__And you're to blame  
__Darlin' you give love a bad name"_

The whole team's jaws dropped, except for Amy, who grinned broadly. DeMarco choked on his drink as the normally shy agent started doing a Bon Jovi imitation.

Staring right at the blonde forensic scientist, Tom took up the next verse:

_"An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
__Chains of love got a hold on me  
__When passion's a prison you can't break free_

_Whoa! You're a loaded gun, yeah  
Whoa! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
Hey, you give love a bad name"_

The rest of the NCIS team, Dr. Holmes and Steiner included, couldn't help roaring with laughter. Well, except for Hanson, but a smile was twitching at his lips.

_"Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Whoa! You're a loaded gun  
Whoa! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love_

_Oooooohhh_

_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name_

_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name_

_You give love, you give love_  
_A bad name_

_You give love, you give love_  
_A bad name_

_You give love a bad name"_

The probie hopped off, an idiotic grin on his face. Glancing over at her partner, Maria noticed with amusement that he was still speechless. She said, "Great job, Tom," as McGurn joined them.

"Thanks," he replied, but he had eyes only for Amy. The forensic scientist was giving him puppy-dog eyes right back. Maria looked away quickly, a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat.

"Great job?" Andy finally found his voice. "That was awesome!"

He winced when his team leader headslapped him. "OW! Geez, what was that for?"

"You don't have to be overly excited about it, DeMarco," Mark grumbled.

Andy cast his gaze over the group, obviously thinking who had yet to go, and his eyes—along with Amy's—landed on Jim Steiner. With a wicked smile, he said, "Okay, Autopsy Gremlin, you're up next."

Steiner looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He let out a moan of fear. "Lord, help me."

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Anxiety (Get Nervous)_

Andy and Tom grinned evilly. Maria couldn't stop a smirk from creeping across her face as the two agents took each arm of the Autopsy Gremlin and dragged the reluctant geek up to the stage. Then the two scrolled through song choices on the karaoke machine, finally picking one out after much debate between "I Will Survive" and "Anxiety."

The erratic beat filled the room, and Jim looked even more nervous. Finally, he whispered in a barely audible voice:

_"Get nervous, get nervous  
Get nervous, get nervous, get nervous_

_Get nervous, get nervous, get nervous  
Get nervous, get nervous_

_I feel a little shaky I can't control my nerves  
__I know you think I'm fakin' but can't you feel the curves  
__I swear to you this feeling it scares me half to death  
__It gathers in my throat and it gathers up my breath_

_Anxiety got me on the run  
Anxiety yeah, I just need someone  
Anxiety can't get nothin' done  
Anxiety spoils all the fun"_

The NCIS team started cracking up. This song was perfect for the nervous Autopsy Gremlin.

Jim, who was starting to get into the swing of things, glared at his teammates as he continued:

_"I'm picking up the telephone, there's no one I can call  
I need somebody fast and I can't find no sleep at all  
I wish I could relax, I just can't stop my mind  
I wish I could collapse but my body's not that kind_

_Anxiety got me on the run  
Anxiety I just need someone  
Anxiety can't get nothin' done  
Anxiety spoils all the fun"_

Maria grinned. Could there be any better a choice for Steiner? True, the original artist was female, but Jim's cover made it even more funny. Her grin widened as she remembered the music video and she couldn't help laughing.

The assistant medical examiner was shifting his weight, rocking back and forth as he pleaded:

_"Can't you hear my heartbeat, hear the way it sounds?  
Can't you hear my heartbeat, you hear the way it pounds?  
Just give me something to slow it down, yeah_

_Sometimes in the city, sometimes in my car  
I pound on the windows like a bee inside a jar_

_Anxiety got me on the run  
Anxiety yeah, I just need someone  
Anxiety can't get nothin' done  
Anxiety spoils all the fun_

_Anxiety got me on the run  
Anxiety yeah, I just need someone  
Anxiety can't get nothin' done  
Anxiety spoils all the fun_

_Get nervous, get nervous  
Get nervous, get nervous  
Get nervous, get nervous"_

When the final notes faded out, he scrambled down lightning-quick from the stage, an expression of terror on his face. The auburn-haired geek was on his knees as he begged, "Don't make me do that again, I beg you."

Andy grinned. "Don't worry, we're not."

Jim looked immensely relieved. "Oh, thank you."

DeMarco's grin widened, resembling one of an evil madman. "Maria's going next."

The Chicano Shifter gripped her glass so hard it shattered into pieces. "You're out of your mind, man. You try that, I'll kill you."

Mark slapped her upside the head. "Do it."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Great," she complained. "I'm dead meat."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Andy smirked.

"Andy?" Maria growled.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Will You Be There (In The Morning)_

"I think you're nuts," Maria said as Andy started pushing her in the direction of the stage after she'd tried refusing one more time.

"Hey, it'll do you some good. You need to relax," her partner said. "Besides, you do have a great voice."

Her eyes narrowed. "You just like 'Wild Child,' don't you?"

He gave her a push that sent her stumbling next to the karaoke machine. "Yeah. Just sing another song by the same band. Didn't they do a couple in Spanish?"

The she-wolf sighed, accepting the inevitable, and searched for the song she wanted. After scrolling through several song choices, she found it and pressed Play. Of course, the words that popped up on the screen were in English, but she decided to sing the first verse in Spanish.

Maria was still going to murder her partner and the forensic scientist for this.

After a few measures, she began:

_"Aquí a tu lado  
__Siento soledad  
__Me gustaría dormir  
__No puedo descanzar_

_Yo sé que sufro  
por tu loco amor  
mi forma de vivir  
Yo te pido por favor_

_¿Te quedaras?"_

"What's she saying?" Tom whispered in Amy's ear.

The blonde shrugged. "Search me."

Hearing them, Maria decided to switch to English for the next few verses.

_"Who do you dream about?  
__Are you alone in your sleep  
__To who will you reach out  
__Oh, let it be me_

_Oh baby you're my obsession my addiction my drug.  
__Don't want to be without you when I wake up, oh no."_

Andy's jaw dropped and Mark, who'd taken a mouthful of bourbon, spewed it all over the bar counter.

Smirking, Maria switched back to singing in Spanish.

_¿Te quedarás por siempre?  
__¿Te quedarás cuándo quiero?  
__¿Te quedarás cada noche?  
__Te pido quedarte por la mañana  
__Te quedarás . . ."_

The confused looks on her teammates' faces was priceless. When she sang en español, they had no idea what she was saying. Switching back and forth either helped them out or made them even more confused. So she decided to sing in English for the next verse. Directing her attention to the NCIS team—and one member in particular—Maria continued:

_"Well you're so close to me, but I feel so alone  
__The more that I touch you, ooo, the more I want  
__Don't know what to do about me loving you  
__But I pray to God that you feel it too"_

By now, Amy was laughing softly at the stunned look on Andy's face. She'd sensed some sexual tension between the two, but as far as she knew they'd never acted on it. Maria was planning on keeping it that way, too, despite the minor Heart single she was now entertaining them with.

_"Oh! sabes, eres mi obsesión  
y mi razón de ser  
y este gran fuego  
solo puedes encender, oh no_

_¿Te quedar__ás por siempre?  
__¿Te quedarás cuándo quero?  
__¿Te quedarás cada noche?  
__Te pido quedarte por la mañana_

_No quiero amor how solamente  
__No es amor si no es por siempre  
__Puedes ver que you estoy muriendo por ti  
__Quiero más, más . . ._

_¿Te quedarás por siempre?  
__¿Te quedarás cuándo quiero?  
__¿Te quedarás cada noche?  
__¿Te quedarás por siempre?  
__¿Te quedarás? ¿Te quedarás?_

_¿Te quedarás cuándo quiero?  
__¿Te quedarás cada noche?  
__¿Te quedarás por siempre?_

_ ¿Te quedarás cuándo quiero?  
__¿Te quedarás cada noche?  
__¿Te quedarás por siempre?_

_¿Te quedarás cuándo quiero?  
__¿Te quedarás cada noche?"_

When her song was over, Maria was back with her team in two seconds flat, a wild look in her eyes. "I swear, if any one of you make me do that again, _I will kill you_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tom answered quickly.

Andy sucked in a breath. "Oh, he's in for it now."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"He called her ma'am. Never call Maria that if you want to live."

Maria snarled, not caring that she was surrounded by Statics. "_What _did you call me?" She grabbed the probie by his shirt, slamming him down on the counter, her face inches from his.

"It won't happen again," McGurn squeaked.

"Maria, get off him," Mark ordered. "_Now_."

Reluctantly, she did. In a way, she viewed Mark as her pack leader. Andy would be the beta, she would be the middle-ranking wolf, and Tom would be an omega. Too bad none of the rest of the team were Shifters, she thought wistfully. The ability to shift was genetic. You either had the gene or you didn't.

"Hey, Boss," Andy said, breaking into Maria's thoughts, "what do you say we take a little break from karaoke?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I don't even want to know," came a familiar voice from behind the team. Turning around, everyone saw Janet Garcia, the Special Agent in Charge of the Colorado Springs field office. The redhead pulled up a barstool and joined them. She said brightly, "So, what's this I hear about karaoke?"

Maria was pretty sure they were all thinking the same thing: _We're doomed._

* * *

_Chapter Nine: I Won't_

"Well?" Janet prompted when none of the team answered.

"Uh, well, uh . . ." Maria stammered. Andy rested a hand on hers and whispered, "Let me handle this." He pointed at Amy. "It was her idea, Janet." Then he ducked to avoid the forensic scientist's fist.

"I see," was all the redhead had to say. Casting a sly look at Mark, she said, "Since you guys are apparently taking a break, I'm going next."

Maria had to hold in a yelp of horror. She'd been right: they were all doomed. It wasn't that Janet was a horrible singer, but she really got into a performance. In her opinion, it made the SAC look ridiculous.

Janet apparently took their stunned silence for approval, since she marched right up to the machine, selected the song she wanted, and grabbed one of the microphones. Spinning around, she glared at Mark, the look on her face saying she meant business. Maria watched the two ex-lover apprehensively; there was no telling how this was going to end up.

_"I was there when you cried like a baby  
__When you thought that maybe  
__Things weren't going your way  
__I was there when you asked me  
__Just 'cause you asked me and I didn't hesitate_

(Mark gulped, while his team looked on, fascinated.)

_Now that I need you, you turn away  
__Like I was nothing, like it was a big mistake  
__Come on baby, you know it ain't right  
__Tell me how do you sleep at night?_

("Here we go," Andy muttered.)

_I won't behave, sit quietly by while you take  
__Everything that I keep inside of me  
__I won't be still. Oh no not I  
__'Cause there's no way that I'd stay here  
__I'd rather die than love you  
__I'd rather die than love you  
__You know that I would rather die"_

"That's harsh," McGurn said.

Amy nudged his shoulder. "Just wait."

The SAC was now really getting into it, Maria noticed. _Oh, boy._

_"It isn't fair to take someone's heart  
__Tear it apart, use it like you don't care  
__How does it feel to be hurt  
__It's gonna get worse  
__It's gonna get ugly, I swear_

_How many tears can one person cry  
__How much is enough  
__When it's time to say goodbye  
__Come on baby you know it ain't right  
__Tell me how do you sleep at night_

_I won't behave, sit quietly by while you take  
__Everything that I keep inside of me  
__I won't be still. Oh no not I  
__'Cause there's no way that I'd stay here  
__I'd rather die than love you  
__I'd rather die than love you  
__You know that I would rather_

_Ooh I sit here and I contemplate  
__Just how much I  
__Truly hate you and there's  
__Nothing more sacred in this world  
__Than love  
__But you've got no conscience  
__And you're not worthy of it"_

During the brief instrumental break, she hopped offstage and stalked over to the NCIS team, her strides long and lean and reminding Maria of a panther. Her wolf itched beneath her skin, wanting to protect her team leader.

_Oh, quit it._

Meanwhile, her team leader hand gone even more white than he did before, so he now resembled a ghost. Andy's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter, and the rest of the NCIS group was eyeing Janet warily.

Sashaying her hips, the redhead pumped a fist in the air at a certain point in the guitar solo. Then she started singing again.

_"I won't behave. Oh no not I  
__I won't behave, sit quietly by while you take  
__Everything that I keep inside of me  
__I won't be still. Oh no not I  
__'Cause there's no way that I'd stay here  
__I'd rather die than love you  
__I'd rather die than love you  
__You know that I would rather"_

She finished with a series of "Ooo"s, and finally even those died off. Janet then folded her arms over her chest and smirked. "You have anything to say about that?"

Maria was pretty sure Mark would have refused, but Amy said, "Of course he does!" and shoved the former SEAL out of his chair. As he passed her, Maria heard him mutter, "Whatever happened to taking a break?"

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Janie's Got a Gun_

_Would someone remind me why I even agreed to this? _Mark thought as he reluctantly walked over to the darn karaoke machine that was quickly becoming the bane of his existence. Briefly he wondered what song to do; then his eyes landed on Janet and he remembered a former op of theirs—and how her father died. The song "Janie's Got a Gun" came to mind, and he said as such to the DJ. Within seconds, the chords of the Aerosmith song filled the room.

Recognizing it, every member of the NCIS team flinched. They knew Janet's father had died when she was a teenager, but none of them save for Hanson and Garcia knew how or why. The official report said that it was suicide, but unless there was a three-way gun in the house . . .

Maria's eyes fixed on her team leader. His face was unreadable as he began the first few verses of the song:

_"Ch dum dum honey what have you done  
__Ch dum dum it's the sound of my gun  
__Ch dum dum honey what have you done  
__Ch dum dum it's the sound, it's the sound, it's the sound_

_Janie's got a gun  
__Janie's got a gun  
__Whole world's come undone  
__Lookin' straight at the sun_

_What did her daddy do?  
__What did he put you through?  
__They say when Janie was arrested  
__They found him underneath a train  
__But man he had it comin'  
__Now that Janie's got a gun  
__She ain't never gonna be the same_

_Janie's got a gun  
__Janie's got a gun  
__Dog day's just begun  
__Everybody is on the run_

_Tell me now it's untrue  
__What did her daddy do?  
__He jacked a little bitty baby  
__The man has got to be insane  
__They say the spell that he was under  
__The lightning and the thunder  
__Knew that someone had to stop the rain_

_Run away, run away from the pain  
__Run away, run away from the pain  
__Run away, run away  
__Run, run away"_

The song launched into an instrumental, and as his team watched, Mark did an air guitar solo.

Amy turned to Janet. "This is about you, isn't it?"

The redheaded Special Agent in Charge nodded. "Yes. Well, sort of. I was sixteen when I killed my father."

"Why?" Andy asked.

"What do you think?" she snapped.

_"Janie's got a gun  
__Janie's got a gun  
__Dog day's just begun  
__Everybody's on the run_

_What did her daddy do?  
__It's Janie's last I-O-U  
__She had to take him down easy  
__And put a bullet in his brain  
__She said 'cause nobody believes me  
__The man was such a sleaze  
__He ain't never gonna be the same_

_Run away, run away from the pain  
__Run away, run away from the pain  
__Run away, run away  
__Run, run away_

_Janie's got a gun  
__Janie's got a gun  
__Janie's got a gun  
__Everybody is on the run_

_Janie's got a gun  
__Dog day's just begun  
__Everybody's on the run_

_Janie's got a gun  
__Janie's got a gun  
__Everybody is on the run  
__Janie's got a gun"_

It was with relief that the former SEAL hopped down from the little stage. Walking over to the team, he took in their somber faces. "Hey, guys, it happened years ago. Relax. Cheer up."

Amy, Maria, Andy, and Tom looked crestfallen for a few moments. Then Amy's face brightened. "I know just the song to help."

Maria and Andy exchanged a look and rolled their eyes. Maria thought, _Now we're in for it._

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: Girls Just Want to Have Fun_

"Come on!" Before Maria could protest, Amy had grabbed her hand and was dragging her over to the bloody machine.

"Uh, Amy, what—?"

The forensic scientist ignored her, her fingers flying as she scrolled through the song choices. Maria's eyes lost track on the titles, they went by so fast. Finally, though, it stopped on a very familiar song, one that had become part of the popular culture. She shot an exasperated look at Amy and said, "Really?"

"Really," the blonde confirmed with a satisfied nod.

Maria considered fighting one more time, ditched the idea, and shrugged. "Let's do it."

"Great!" Amy handed a mike to Maria and pressed Play. Within seconds, the opening notes to the Cyndi Lauper classic filled the room.

At a nod from Amy, Maria went first, her eyes finding Janet's.

_"I come home in the morning light  
__My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
__Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
__And girls they wanna have fun  
__Oh girls just wanna have fun"_

The forensic scientist went next, a smirk on her face as she gestured at Agent Hanson, since he was like a father figure for the rest of the NCIS team.

_"The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
__Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
__But girls they wanna have fun  
__Oh girls just wanna have fun"_

Together, the two women chorused:

_"That's all they really want  
__Some fun  
__When the working day is done  
__Girls, they want to have fun  
__Oh girls just want to have fun"_

As they moved on to the next verse, both Maria and Amy had their eyes pinned on DeMarco and McGurn, respectively. The two men gulped and glanced at each other before slinking down in their seats.

_"Some boys take a beautiful girl  
__And hide her away from the rest of the world  
__I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
__Oh girls they want to have fun  
__Oh girls just want to have fun_

_That's all they really want  
__Some fun  
__When the working day is done  
__Girls, they want to have fun  
__Oh girls just want to have fun_

_They just want to have fun  
__They just want to have fun"_

Thankfully, their plan to cheer their friends up had worked. Janet was grinning, while Steiner, DeMarco, and McGurn were shaking with barely-suppressed laughter.

Grinning, Amy stood in front of the guys. She challenged, "So, do you have anything to say about that?"

Before Jim and Tom could stop him, Andy replied, "Of course we do!" He grabbed Autopsy Gremlin and Elf Lord and dragged them up to the stage.

Watching them, Maria smirked. _This is gonna be good._

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Let's Get Rocked_

"I swear, Andy," Tom said as the senior field agent pushed him onstage, "you're going to be the death of me one day."

Andy shrugged. "Whatever." He was too busy looking at the songs stored on the machine to care much about what his teammate was saying.

Jim Steiner, also known affectionately as Autopsy Gremlin, eyed the karaoke machine nervously. "Why did I ever come here in the first place?"

"If you want to leave, there's the door," Andy said, pointing at the entrance/exit to the bar.

Instead of heading for the door, the Gremlin headed back to the team's table.

McGurn exchanged a glance with DeMarco, who smirked and pressed Play on the karaoke machine, having selected the song he wanted. As the lyrics came up on the screen, he asked:

_"Do you wanna get rocked?  
Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked"_

Tom shook his head and, for lack of anything better to do, started playing air guitar as Andy started the first verse.

_"I'm your average ordinary everyday kid  
Happy to do nothin', in fact that's what I did  
I got a million ways to make my day but daddy don't agree  
'Cos when I try to get away he says he got plans for me"_

Next up came the call-and-response. Tom smacked Andy on the back of the head as he ordered:

_"Get your butt right out of bed"_

Andy came back with:

_"Stop buggin' me"_

McGurn rolled his eyes and said:

_"Get up and move your sleepy head"_

Smirking, DeMarco retorted:

_"Don't shake my tree_

_He said 'Mow the lawn'—who, me?_

(He actually pointed to himself and looked around in confusion, much to his teammates' amusement.)

_"Walk the dog"—not my style man_

_"Take out the trash"—no way_

_"Tidy your room"—c'mon, get real_

_Sorry dad gotta disappear_

_Let's get the rock out of here"_

At that, Maria and Amy chuckled. A glance over at Mark showed the team leader was giving a rare half-smile, as if this actually amused him.

Up onstage, both agents were already moving onto the next verse, finally loosening up a bit and moving around. They chorused:

_"Seven day weekend, up all night  
In at the deep end, hang on tight  
It won't take a minute, it won't take long  
So get it, come on, come on, come on_

_Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Let's go all the way, get it night and day  
Come on, let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked"_

Much to everyone's surprise, it was Tom who took up the next verse:

_"I'm your average ordinary everyday dude  
Drivin' with my baby to get her in the mood  
She's dialin' through my radio and I'm ready to make my move  
But what she got ain't rock 'n' roll and it really blew my groove_

_It was Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven—makes me wanna scream  
Bach, Tschackisky, violins—turn it off, that ain't my scene  
Well, I'm sorry girl, here's my confession  
I suppose a rock's out of the question"_

His fellow agent joined in, and the two men sang in unison up until the song's end—goofing off all the while, of course.

_"Seven day weekend, up all night  
In at the deep end, hang on tight  
It won't take a minute, it won't take long  
So get it, come on, come on, come on_

_Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Let's go all the way, get it night and day  
Come on, let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked_

_All I wanna do is take a ride into the blue  
Every time I want to I get stuck inside my room  
Heaven knows I'm sick and tired of dancin' with this broom_

_I feel lucky today, hey look at that, man  
Do you wanna get rocked, do you wanna get rocked?_

_Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Get on top, baby  
Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Do you wanna, do you wanna?  
Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Get on top of it  
Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Love to rock your body baby_

_Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked"_

_Let's got all the way, let's do it night and day  
Let's go out and play, rock the night away  
Come on, let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked_

_Do you wanna get rocked?"_

At the last drumbeat, the two agents and Autopsy Gremlin struck rock-starlike poses. Amy broke the silence by laughing, hard, and Jenny and Maria soon followed her lead. The blonde forensic scientist gasped, "Oh, geez. That was brilliant!"

Andy decided to try and push his luck. With a smirk, he challenged, "You have anything else you wanna say?"

"Sure," Maria said automatically. "I have something in mind."

"What?" he asked eagerly—almost _too _eagerly.

She smiled wickedly. "All I'm sayin' is 'just call me on the phone and baby come on over' . . . or better yet, you men just can't live without us women." _Now, which one to choose: "Make Love Like a Man" or "Women"?_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: Women_

Andy paled. "What do you—?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Despite not wanting to sing another karaoke song, Maria found the opportunity just too good to pass up. She walked over to Amy and Janet, whispered the name of the song in their ears. Both women exchanged amused smiles and said in unison, "We're in."

The DJ released a tiny groan when he saw them coming and reluctantly set aside his issue of _MSN_. However, when he heard about their song choice, a smirk crawled across his face and he set up the machine within three seconds.

The field agent, SAC, and forensic scientist started out the song by playing air guitar, with Amy lip-synching along (think Joe Elliott in the music video). Then the forensic scientist took up the first verse, her rich alto tone easily adjusting the F Clef notes into the higher register.

_"In the beginning, God made the land  
__Then he made the water and creatures  
__Then he made man_

_He was born with a passion, love and hate  
__A restless spirit with a need for a mate  
__But there was something missing, something lost  
__So he came up with the answer  
__Here's what it cost_

_One part love, one part wild  
__One part lady, one part child"_

Maria and Janet joined in on backing vocals:

_"I give you  
__(Women, women)_

_Lots of pretty women_

_(Men, men)_

_They can't live without them_

_(Women, women)_

_Lots of pretty women_

_(Men, men)_

_They can't live without them"_

"They're right about that," Hanson muttered into his glass of bourbon.

Maria heard him and smiled a little. Then she took the lead on the next few verses, with the other two women on backing vocals. Her eyes raked over the crowd at the bar, lingering on her partner as she sang:

_"And in the garden, lust began  
__The animal instinct, the wanton man  
__She fed him with a hunger, an appetite  
__And filling with emotion, he took a bite_

_It was one part love, one part child  
__One part lover, one part wild_

_I give you  
__(Women, women)  
__Lots of pretty women  
__(Men, men)  
__They can't live without them  
__(Women, women)  
__Lots of pretty women  
__(Men, men)  
__They can't live without them"_

Janet took over at the bridge, taunting her former lover (Agent Hanson) with her body language.

_"Skin on skin  
__Let the love begin  
__Women"_

All three women sang in unison until the end of the song:

_"It was one part love, one part wild  
__One part lover, one part child  
__A whole lotta fire, a little bit of ice  
__A whole lotta somethin' you can't sacrifice_

_I give you  
__Hair, eyes, skin on skin  
__(Legs) Legs  
__(Thighs) Thighs_

_What's that spell?  
(What's that spell?)  
__What's that spell?  
__What's that spell?_

_Women, women  
__Oh, oh, oh  
__Oh, oh, oh  
__(Women)  
__Women  
__(Women)_

_Callin' every girl  
__(Women, women)  
__All around the world  
__(Women)  
__Women!  
__(Women)  
__Oh, we can't live without them  
__(Women, women)"_

The three men were dumbfounded. McGurn turned to DeMarco and said, "Um, did they just insult us?"

Andy frowned, running over the song lyrics in his mind. After several seconds of silence, he said slowly, "You know, McProbie, I think they did."

"Don't call me McProbie," Tom said automatically. "Or Probie, or any other stupid McNickname you can come up with."

"Okay, McSpoilsport."

Tom opened his mouth, sighed instead, shut it, and shook his head. "Why do I even bother?"

"Beats me." Andy shrugged in a what-can-you-do fashion. A sly look lit into his eyes, and he tapped a forefinger on his chin thoughtfully. "Hhmm, what was it Maria said earlier? 'Just call me on the phone and baby come on over'?"

"I think so," Tom said warily. "Why?" Suspicion laced his tone.

"It's from a song, Sith Lord."

"Andy, I'm not Darth Vader, okay?"

"No, you just role-play him."

"Oh, come on! You're a _Star Wars _fan, too!"

"No, I'm more of a Trekkie."

"Huh?"

"_Star Trek _fan," Andy explained, rolling his eyes. "Sheesh. Have I taught you nothing?"

"Um . . ."

"Don't answer that," Andy said quickly. "Anyway, she quoted a song. Now, let's see if I can find it . . ."

With that, he rose from his seat, leaving the barely-touched drink, and wandered over to the machine. McGurn gave a long-suffering sigh before following.

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: Make Love Like a Man_

Maria watched apprehensively from where she was standing beside Janet and Amy as Andy and Tom walked over to the karaoke machine—McGurn albeit reluctantly. The wolf beneath her skin stirred restlessly, wanting to do anything, be anywhere but here.

Too little, too late. She'd been there this long, so it seemed rude to walk out now. And, yeah, she was a little curious about what song they'd chosen. (With her keen senses, she could have heard their conversation, but she tried not to eavesdrop on her teammates unless absolutely necessary.)

Seconds later, Andy released a triumphant cry and hopped on the stage, dragging McGurn with him—and motioning for Hanson and Steiner to join them.

Exchanging glances, the team leader and Autopsy Gremlin joined the senior and junior field agents. Then the brief intro started. Mark instantly said, "I'm out" and hopped off, striding over to where he'd left his glass of bourbon.

Maria, recognizing the intro—since she was a major Def Leppard freak—grinned, nodded her head to the beat, and started laughing a little. She thought, _Nice choice, guys. This song is hilarious!_

Onstage, Andy, Tom, and Jim sang the opening verse in unison:

_"Make love like a man  
I'm a man, that's what I am_

_Huh, c'mon"_

Andy took over the first verse with:

_"All you girls 'round the world  
__Lookin' for a guy who's a real go-getter, yeah  
__Every guy, grab a girl  
__Love her like a man, make her feel a lot better_

_Everybody  
__You want it—I'm the one"_

Tom sang:

_"I got it—I'm Mr. Fun"_

Jim Steiner was blushing as he threw in:

_"You need it—I'm Captain Cool"_

Andy finished with:

_"Come get it—and I've come for you  
__Come on"_

Then it was on to the chorus, with all three guys singing in unison:

_"Don't call me gigolo, don't call me Casanova_

(A quick look over at Amy told Maria the forensic scientist was struggling hard not to laugh as well, but losing the battle.)

_Just call me on the phone and baby come on over  
__When you need someone, when you need someone to_

_Make love like a man  
__I'm a man, and that's what I am, yeah  
__Make love like a man  
__Your kinda man, and that's what I am"_

"Yeah, right," Mark, Maria, Janet, and Amy said sarcastically at the same time.

At least the three NCIS employees onstage were enjoying themselves, moving around like the band in the music video. Much to his teammates' surprise, Tom was the one who took up the next verse:

_"Oh, every day, every night  
__Take her little heart till it beats like a hammer, yeah, oh  
__Come on, do it good, do it right  
__Crazy little girl gonna stutter 'n' stammer"_

Once again, it was on to the chorus, with all three agents singing:

_"Don't call me gigolo, don't call me Casanova  
__Just call me on the phone and baby come on over  
__When you need someone, when you need someone to_

_Make love like a man  
__I'm a man, and that's what I am  
__Make love like a man  
__Your kinda man, and that's what I am"_

Steiner, looking much more at ease, belted out the bridge:

_"Gimme some rock 'n' roll, little bit of rock 'n' roll  
__It's gotta be rock 'n' roll, little bit of rock 'n' roll"_

There was a guitar solo before Tom took over Phil Collen's verse:

_"A little bit of love goes a long, long way  
__Gonna get it on if you really wanna get her  
__Never ever wait, it's a little too late  
__Love her like a man, make her feel a lot better"_

Andy sang:

_"You want it—yeah, baby"_

Tom interjected:

_"I got it—why not?"_

Steiner added:

_"You need it—oh! Oh!"_

DeMarco finished with:

_"Come get it—oh, come on"_

Again, it was back to the chorus:

_"Don't call me gigolo, don't call me Casanova  
__Just call me on the phone and baby come on over  
__When you need someone, when you need someone to_

_Make love like a man  
__I'm a man, and that's what I am  
__Make love like a man  
__Your kinda man, and that's what I am"_

Next Andy took the lead vocals, with Tom and Jim as backing vocalists:

_"Make love—make love  
__Like a man—like a man  
__I'm a man—I'm a man, that's what I am baby  
__Make love—make love  
__Like a man—like a man  
__I'm a man—I'm a man, that's what I am_

_Hey, get it while you can—make love  
__I wanna be your man—like a man  
__Baby understand—I'm a man  
__I'm a m-m-m-man_

_Make love—make love  
__Like a man—like a man  
__Your kinda man"_

Drumbeat . . . wait . . . wait . . . Finally McGurn concluded:

_"Oh, love her like a man, she's gonna feel a lot better  
__And that's a fact!"_

By now, Maria was busy shaking with silent laughter. Glancing over, she saw that Amy was as well. When the guys came over, she gasped out, "That—was—great. Love—the—video."

"Huh?" Steiner said, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

Andy rolled his blue eyes. "She's a Def Leppard fan, Autopsy Gremlin. Don't you know that by now?"

Maria couldn't resist. Smiling, she said, "And that's a fact."

This comment was only met by muffled groans. Maria glanced around at her teammates and asked innocently, "What?"

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: Sex as a Weapon_

Since no one had answered her question, the entire team was taking a break. Really, Maria should have known it wouldn't last: at least five minutes in, Andy was off on one of his usual pursuits. Maria noticed, and she began flexing and unflexing her claws lovingly as her eyes homed in on the potential aiming spot. Jeanine couldn't help but smile slightly as she relished the Shifter's irritation.

SAC Garcia was having a similar problem with Hanson, only they were debating on how she handled the issue on the Bryant op. Finally, the redhead's temper—which was almost as fiery as her hair—exploded. "You really have to be the tough one, don't you, Mark?"

_ Oh, no,_ the DJ thought. Sensing another spontaneous outburst of singing coming on, he hurried to set everything up. He was ready when both Janet and Maria cried, "Hit it!"

Frantic rock music filled the room as Janet paced in front of the team leader.

"Is this from _The Legend of Billie Jean_?" Andy wondered.

"Nope," Maria told him, popping up between her partner and his latest object of fascination. "It sounds similar at first, though."

Their Special Agent in Charge taunting their boss broke into their conversation:

_"You really do know how to strut that stuff (strut that stuff)  
You really do know how to act tough (act tough)"_

Smiling evilly, Maria told Andy:

_"Your body's just like a centerfold (centerfold)  
A fantasy (a fantasy) anyone would want to hold_

(He shrugged, as if to say, "Well . . .")

_Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
You know you're already my obsession"_

Janet added from where she was having a staring contest with Hanson:

_"Stop (stop) using sex as a weapon  
Love is more than a one way reflection  
Stop (stop) using sex as a weapon"_

Andy's amused expression morphed to satisfaction as Maria continued:

_"With looks that kill and a mind that's twisted (twisted)  
I don't know why I can't resist it (resist it)  
I tell myself to look the other way (other way)  
When you want me to (when you want me to)  
I, I already stay"_

The redheaded Colorado Springs director joined in with the she-wolf on the chorus:

_"Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
You know you're already my obsession  
Stop (stop) using sex as a weapon  
Love is more than a one way reflection  
Stop (stop) using sex as a weapon"_

Maria reprimanded Andy (who was looking increasingly uncomfortable):

_"You play with desire like it was a toy (toy)  
How much affection can you destroy_

(Jeanine—yes, she's still there—grinned in revenge.)

_You wrap my heart around your little finger  
Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex as a weapon"_

Amy, after a brief break, suddenly put in (throwing a look at McGurn):

_"Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex"_

The redheaded SAC took over:

_"Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
You know you're already my obsession  
Stop (stop) using sex as a weapon"_

Maria's voice twined with Agent Garcia's as they harmonized:

_"Love is more than a one way reflection"_

Janet continued her solo:

_"Stop (stop) using sex as a weapon"_

Together the two women warned each of their respective partners:

_"Stop (stop) using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex (stop using sex, stop using sex)  
Sex as a weapon, as a weapon"_

Hanson looked completely baffled, as though he wasn't quite sure why or how this related to him. Jeanine had the look of a cat that had swallowed the canary, and DeMarco looked terrified—there were now women swarming around him. The rest of the team, as well as the other federal employee patrons, grinned wolfishly.

"I am never going to let them forget this," said McGurn gleefully. His favorite forensic scientist nodded agreement, as did Agent Lee (Steiner's main squeeze), who had appeared with Jim Steiner at the beginning of the song. Said Autopsy Gremlin looked horror-struck, glancing uneasily at Lee as if thinking she was going to start in on him.

Holmes broke the ice by asking, "Anyone want another drink?"

"Uh, guys? I need a little help over here," said Andy's voice from a corner. Maria's claws were sheathed, but the movie-loving playboy was now surrounded by women glaring daggers at him, Jeanine among them. Maria herself was at her partner's side, warning them to stay away with eyes like slits.

"I think you have it under control," Hanson told his deputy, lips twitching. The former SEAL turned to Holmes. "Sure, I'll have another bourbon."

DeMarco gulped, thinking the words that were the last of almost every _Star Wars_ character: _I have a very bad feeling about this._

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: Tonight Is What It Means to be Young_

After what seemed like forever, the women surrounding DeMarco dispersed to their previous locations. He gave an audible sigh of relief, slumping down in the corner. "Can we please go home now?"

"Seriously?" Maria fixed him with a stern expression, but there was laughter dancing in her dark-brown eyes.

"YES!"

Maria pretended to think about it. "No."

"Aw, come on!"

"Well, considering all the torture we've probably put the patrons through, it would seem cold to leave without giving them a heads up, don't you think?"

"Um . . ."

"I agree," Amy said, popping up on Maria's five. Both the Shifter and her partner jumped in surprise.

"Amy," Maria said slowly, trying to restrain her wolf, "would you _please _stop sneaking up on us like that?"

The blonde forensic scientist smirked. "Sorry, can't do that. Besides, it's so much fun."

Both partners face-palmed.

"So," Amy continued, "what should our last song be? I mean, we _have _to have the whole team up here for it."

A line from a song in _Streets of Fire_ ran in Maria's head. The Shifter hummed it, and then broke into singsong: "But it's only a dream and tonight is for real. You'll never know what it means, but you'll know how it feels. It's gonna be over—over—before you know it's begun . . ."

Amy perked up even more, this time with interest. "What song is that?"

"'Tonight Is What It Means To Be Young' from _Streets of Fire_," Maria said. "I dunno if you've seen it—it came out in '84."

"I'm guessing you've seen it." That was DeMarco.

"On DVD—and that was after endless searching."

"Ah." Amy shrugged. "Well, let me round up the others."

While she bounced off, Maria and Andy exchanged glances. Andy wondered, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Oh, lighten up," Maria said, playfully slamming her fist into his shoulder. "Besides, it's the last song we're doing for tonight. Then we can leave. How's that?"

"I can deal with that."

"Good." A small smile lit Maria's face. "Looks like you're going to have to, because the gang's all here." She walked over to join her teammates, noting that Amy had somehow persuaded even Holmes to join the group, and her sensitive ears caught Andy's sigh before he, too, shoved off the wall he'd been leaning against and caught up to her.

Each of the eight NCIS employees grabbed a mike. Amy signed for the DJ to press Play on the machine, and before long, the opening chords to the Fire, Inc. song filled the bar.

While the intro was playing, Amy said into her mike, "This is our last song for the night. Hope you've had a good time. Of course, if you're not here for the music, that's okay, too. In fact—"

She was cut off as Maria sang the first verse:

_"I've got a dream 'bout an angel on the beach  
__And the perfect waves are starting to come  
__His hair is flying out in ribbons of gold  
__And his touch has got the power to stun  
__I've got a dream 'bout an angel in the forest  
__Enchanted by the edge of a lake  
__His body's glowing in the jewels of light  
__And the earth below him's starting to shake"_

Maria faded out. Amy took over:

_"But I don't see any angels in the city  
__I don't hear any holy choirs sing  
__And if I can't get an angel  
__I can still get a boy  
__And a boy'll be the next best thing  
__The next best thing to an angel  
__A boy'll be the next best thing"_

The music sped up its tempo, and the team could hear what sounded like a motorcycle in the sound effects. Janet lifted her own mike and, twining around Hanson, sang:

_"I've got a dream 'bout a boy in a castle  
__And he's dancing like a cat on the stairs  
__He's got the fire of a prince in his eyes  
__And the thunder of a drum in his ears  
__I've got a dream 'bout a boy on a star  
__Looking down upon the realm of the world  
__He's there all alone and dreaming of someone like me  
__I'm not an angel but at least I'm a girl"_

At Amy's hand wave, the guys (Mark, Andy, Jim, Tom, and Holmes) chorused:

_"I've got a dream when the darkness is over  
__We'll be lying in the rays of the sun  
__But it's only a dream and tonight is for real  
__You'll never know what it means  
__But you'll know how it feels  
__It's gonna be over"_

Amy, Maria, and Janet interjected:

_ "Over"_

The guys continued:

_"Before you know it's begun"_

The girls added:

_"Before you know it's begun"_

The entire team sang in unison:

_"Oh, it's all we really got tonight  
__Stop your cryin', hold on tonight  
__Before you know it it's gone (tonight)  
__Tonight is what it means to be young  
__Tonight is what it means to be young_

_Let the revels begin  
__Let the fire be started  
__We're dancing for the restless and the broken-hearted  
__Let the revels begin  
__Let the fire be started  
__We're dancing for the desperate and the broken-hearted  
__Let the revels begin  
__Let the fire be started_

(_"Tonight is what it means to be young," _Maria sang.)

_We're dancing for the restless and the broken-hearted_

(Amy added, "_Before you know it it's gone._")

_Let the revels begin  
__Let the fire be started_

("_Tonight is what it means to be young_," Maria sang.)

_We're dancing for the desperate and the broken-hearted"_

(Again, Maria added, "_Before you know it it's gone_.")

The entire team chorused:

_"Say a prayer in the darkness for the magic to come  
__No matter what it seems  
__Tonight is what it means to be young  
__Tonight is what it means to be young  
__Before you know it it's gone_

_I've got a dream when the darkness is over  
__We'll be lying in the rays of the sun  
__But it's only a dream and tonight is for real  
__You'll never know what it means  
__But you'll know how it feels_

_It's gonna be over (over)  
__Before you know it's begun  
__(Before you know it's begun)_

_Oh, it's all we really got tonight  
__Stop your cryin', hold on (tonight)  
__Before you know it it's gone (tonight)  
__Tonight is what it means to be young  
__Tonight is what it means to be young_

_Let the revels begin  
__Let the fire be started  
__We're dancing for the desperate and the broken-hearted  
__Let the revels begin  
__Let the fire be started  
__(Tonight is what it means to be young)  
__We're dancing for the restless and the broken-hearted  
__(Before you know it it's gone)_

_Say a prayer in the darkness for the magic to come  
__'Cause no matter what it seems  
__Tonight is what it means to be young  
__No matter what it seems  
__Tonight is what it means to be young  
__Tonight is what it means to be young  
__Before you know it it's gone  
__Tonight is what it means to be young  
__Before you know it it's gone_

_Let the revels begin  
__Let the fire be started  
__We're dancing for the restless and the broken-hearted  
__Let the revels begin  
__Let the fire be started  
__We're dancing for the desperate and the broken-hearted_

_The things they say  
__And then the things they do  
__Nothing's gonna stop us if our aim is true_

_The things they say  
__And then the things they do  
__Nothing's gonna stop us if our aim is true_

_The things they say  
__And then the things they do  
__Nothing's gonna stop us if our aim is true_

_Let the revels begin  
__Let the fire be started  
__We're dancing for the restless and the broken-hearted_

_Let the revels begin  
__Let the fire be started  
__We're dancing for the desperate and the broken-hearted"_

When the song ended, all eight team members clasped hands and bowed. Of course, Andy had to ruin the moment by doing an Elvis impersonation: "Thank you, thank you very much!"

Maria, not to be outdone, quoted one of her favorite singers: "Until next time—and there will be a next time."

"Not," Jim, Tom, and Janet coughed.

They fell silent when Maria turned ice-cold fudge-colored eyes on them, the wolf in her causing her to lift her lip in a silent snarl. Then, as one, the team hopped off the stage and strode for the door, Mark stopping briefly to pay the tab.

As she felt the cool night air on her face, Maria breathed in deeply. All she could think was: _I'm glad that's over._

Hopefully, it wouldn't happen again anytime soon.

Of course, knowing Amy, it probably would—except she would just have one at their field office.

_Oh joy, _Maria thought sarcastically.


	3. Book One: Twilight

**Dark Agent:**

**Book One:**

_**Twilight**_

* * *

**Summary:** The NCIS team based in Colorado Springs, led by Special Agent Mark Hanson, has a spooky new case. When one member of the team is kidnapped by the killer, he is thrown into the world of one of his teammates—forcing her to reveal her secret. As he recovers, it's up to her to teach him about her world—one that the rest of the team hadn't even known existed—while trying to solve the case and keep his new condition secret from the close-knit team.

**Note: **This is a work in progress, with only three chapters complete. I am working on the fourth chapter currently, and have the first six chapters outlined.

* * *

_Chapter One_

The black she-wolf crouched low, dark brown eyes homing in on her prey. Unaware of her presence, the young doe delicately picked her way across the clearing. Just a few paces closer, and . . . She lunged, her teeth biting and holding on the yearling's neck, nicking the carotid artery. The she-wolf started to dig in when a rustling behind her made her lift her head and look back. A human male was crouched in the foliage, his green eyes directly on her.

The she-wolf issued a warning growl and drew her lips back to show teeth still bloody from her kill. Her hackles rose warily and she tensed, ready to bolt if she had to. She didn't like dealing with Statics, and they weren't supposed to be in this particular area anyway.

After a few tense moments, he withdrew. Regretfully casting a look at the doe, the she-wolf retreated to the trees on the other side of the clearing. She shifted forms, turning back into a Chicano woman with the same hair and eye color as the wolf she'd been only seconds earlier. The twenty-seven-year-old quickly dressed in jeans, a black T-shirt, and white tennis shoes. She holstered her SIG and made sure her NCIS shield was still attached to her hip. Satisfied, she made the short hike back to where she'd parked her red Blazer. _La mujer _had driven back to the main road when her BlackBerry rang. She answered, "Valdez."

"Maria." Mark Hanson, her team leader, sounded tense. "We have a dead Marine in San Isabel Park. Can you meet us there?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay. The body is maybe two miles in from the entrance on foot."

"See you," Maria said, but he'd already hung up. She muttered under her breath in Spanish before stepping on the accelerator.

-oOo-

Twenty minutes later, she'd pulled up next to the NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) MCRT (Major Case Response Team) van and hopped out, snapping on latex gloves as she joined the rest of her team.

Mark Hanson was in his late forties, sturdily built, with graying brown hair and blue eyes. His weathered face was etched with lines of weariness, probably from staying up late working on his latest hobby: woodworking. Before joining NCIS fifteen years ago, he'd been a Navy SEAL. Today, he was wearing a tweed blazer, dress shirt, jeans, and workboots, which actually was sensible for a crime scene in the Rockies.

Maria shifted her gaze from her boss to the senior field agent, Andy DeMarco. He was thirty-five, lean, athletic build, black hair, blue eyes, and in his usual black shirt and pants. Andy had been a P.I working out of Pueblo, Colorado, for three years before signing on with NCIS's field office in Colorado Springs at age twenty-seven.

The team's probie was Tom McGurn. He was aged twenty-three, medium height, slightly chubby, and had wavy, short brown hair with green eyes in an oval-shaped face. Before being assigned to Hanson's team he'd worked Cyber Crimes as part of the VICAP, or Violent Criminal Apprehension Program, unit and had helped the Bureau develop CAIN, the Crime Artificial Intelligence Network. (Okay, maybe not _develop, _but he'd updated it, added on to it.) The probie also served as the team's computer geek, and often bore the brunt of DeMarco's practical jokes and constant teasing, not to mention the McNicknames.

Maria Valdez herself was a second-generation Chicano, or Mexican-American. She'd been born and raised in Pueblo, finally joining NCIS at age twenty-four after working as a cop in the CSPD for two years. Special Agent Valdez was the only member on the team who wasn't . . . fully human. She was a Shifter, a species of beings who could transform into animals at will. No one on the team knew her secret, and she preferred to keep it that way.

"What do we got?" she asked, crouching down in an effort to stretch her left leg in the lunging position.

"A couple of hikers found the body this morning," DeMarco filled her in, not bothering to hide the fact he was checking her out. He winced as Hanson whacked him upside the head and added, "They said he looked like he was attacked by a dog or a wolf, but I haven't heard of any wolf sightings up here since . . ." He frowned, obviously thinking hard.

"I'm waiting for Dr. Holmes and Steiner to get here before we examine the body," the team's leader said. "Valdez, DeMarco—photos; McGurn—bag and tag."

"Yes, Boss," they chorused. Maria grabbed a standard-issue camera and started canvassing the scene, Andy on her three.

The sound of gravel crunching under tires made her look up to see the medical examiner's van pull in. Doors opened, then shut as the M.E. and his assistant started heading over.

Dr. Harry H Holmes (that's HH Holmes) was an Irishman in his early fifties with black hair streaked with gray and a face weathered from working with the dead all day. To help pass the time, he often talked to his patients, even if they'd yet to talk back. He was also known for launching into long stories about his youth. His assistant, Jim Steiner, was more quiet. Steiner was in his early twenties and eager to learn. He also wore glasses, had blue eyes, and tousled auburn hair, and was usually wearing suits when he was out of the morgue. Steiner was also famous—or infamous—for mixing up the directions to a crime scene. As they walked over, the rest of the team could hear Holmes scolding his assistant for that very reason. He stopped when he joined the field agents. "Where's our body?"

The team leader pointed. "Over there. Let's go." Mark led the two M.E.s through the brush at the bottom of a ditch. Maria, Andy, and Tom followed, wanting to have a closer look and so they could further process the scene.

As the body came into view, Maria had to calm her churning stomach. She'd seen loads of homicide victims over the course of her career, but this one hit closer to home. Andy had said the hikers had noticed he was mauled by a dog or wolf. Maria was betting on the wolf—it might have been one of her own, another Shifter. Of course, there was always the possibility the wounds were made to look like teeth and claw marks to disguise the true cause of death. The two medical examiners would know for certain once they'd finished the autopsy back at headquarters.

Holmes, Steiner, and Hanson crouched beside the corpse. Maria, not wanting to look, turned away and began snapping pictures of anything on the ground that caught her interest. She also ended up capturing DeMarco on film, a goofy expression on his face.

"Knock it off," Mark said from a couple feet away before returning to his task of searching the body for ID. Maria's sharp hearing picked up their conversation; she retained her heightened senses even when she wasn't in lupine form. "You have a time of death?"

"Patience just isn't your virtue, is it?" Holmes asked as he inserted the liver probe. At Mark's look, he said, "Not yet. Do you have the name of our victim?"

The team leader shook his head and continued searching the man's clothes.

"What about the cause of death?" Tom asked from where he was examining what was left of a squirrel.

"Good question. What would you say, Mr. Steiner?" Holmes quizzed his assistant.

Jim started. "At first glance I would think he'd been mauled, maybe by a wild dog."

"Or a wolf," DeMarco muttered darkly.

"Come on, man," McGurn said. "You don't really believe in werewolves, do you?"

"No."

"Good."

Holmes extracted the liver probe. "Based on core temperature, I would say our friend here has been dead for at least twenty-four hours. Let's get him home." He rose. "Body bag, please."

Mark finished his search. "There's no ID. We have a Colonel John Doe."

* * *

_Chapter Two_

The entire team stopped what they were doing and stared at Special Agent Hanson.

He returned their gazes with a glare of his own. "What are you doing, standing there looking at me like a deer caught in headlights for?"

The others quickly resumed their work, but Maria kept glancing at her team leader and the two MEs. She didn't think any of the three noticed, but she stopped after a few glances nonetheless. When she next looked up, she found Andy was in her path. "Watch it," she snapped, sidestepping to the right. Her irritation deepened when he mirrored her, then snapped a picture of her expression. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he replied, smirking.

"Hey, DeMarco!" Mark Hanson's voice made both field agents turn their heads in his direction. "Quit messing around! If you have nothing better to do, start packing up and head back to Springs."

"Yes, Boss," Andy said, chastised.

"Good." The former SEAL turned back to the medical examiner and struck up a conversation. It didn't take long for Maria to tune them out.

Working together, processing the scene took about a hour. The Major Case Response Team was soon ready to return to headquarters.

-oOo-

Maria was almost knocked over as a red-and-black blur came flying in her direction and gripped her in a bone-crushing hug. She gasped out, "Amy—can't—breathe ."

"Oh, sorry." Amy Stanton, their resident forensic scientist, quickly released Agent Valdez. Her blue eyes sparkled and her long, dark blond hair was done in its usual braid. "What happened? Was it another murder? A fatal wolf attack?"

"Whoa, Amy"—Maria threw her hands up—"slow down. At this point, we know as much as you do." Which wasn't much. Of course, she had her own suspicions that she couldn't reveal to the team lest she have to tell them what she really was. As a general rule, no Shifter told a Static—a human—that what they called werewolves actually existed. Some Shifters could become animals other than wolves, but Maria had never met one.

"Oh." For a few seconds, Amy looked crestfallen. Then her expression brightened. "Do you have any evidence?"

Maria could feel a laugh bubbling up in her throat and managed to hold it back. "Yeah. It's all yours," she said, pointing at all the evidence boxes. The forensic scientist let out a yelp of joy and, grabbing everything the team had brought in, went down to her lab. Amused, Maria watched her best friend go. It wouldn't have surprised her if Amy was hopped up on caffeine. As was her habit, the blonde stocked up on Starbucks coffee, and the drinks usually sent her bouncing off the walls.

Suddenly she flashed back to the body and a few of the smells that had clung to it. One of them was a mixture of herbs, and most of them were familiar to the Shifter except for one. Ah, well. She'd leave that to the forensic scientist and medical examiners.

"Hey, Maria!"

Agent Valdez snapped herself out of her thoughts and focused on her partner, ho was standing on her one and looking back over his shoulder. She said, "What?"

"Are you going to stand in front of the elevator all day, or are you going to join us in the bullpen?"

The team's only Shifter didn't say anything, but she did brush past him and sit down at her desk, which was next to DeMarco's. McGurn's was across from Andy's, so that left the team leader's desk opposite Maria's. The office itself had large windows and red and yellow walls with a thin, black carpet. Altogether, Maria quite liked it. She also loved the view of Pike's Peak and the Sangre de Christo Mountains.

Once she and Andy sat down, Hanson was all business—not that he ever wasn't entirely focused on the task at hand. Mark said abruptly, "What do we got?"

"Well," Andy said, "we got nothing."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Oh." Then, in an excited voice, DeMarco said, "We got nothing!"

"Will you quit it with the quotes?" Maria muttered. "Just because you watch that show they made about a Major Case Response Team every Tuesday on CBS—"

"Hey, don't make fun of Te—"

"Both of you, shut your mouths. Otherwise I'll do it for you," Mark snapped.

"Yes, Boss," they chorused. McGurn, who'd been watching the scene like a tennis match, had to turn his laugh into a cough.

DeMarco noticed and turned on him. "What's so funny, Probie?"

"Oh, nothing at all," the geek replied with a smirk.

"Once the three of you are done playing squabbling siblings," Mark began, "I suggest you try to find out who our John Doe is."

"On it," Andy and Tom said in unison. Seconds later, the sounds of furious typing could be heard from their desks. Maria, feeling restless, decided to head down to Amy's lab. If nothing else, she could talk with the forensic scientist. Besides, Amy was one of her best friends.

-oOo-

The doors to Amy's lab slid open and the Chicano Shifter was greeted by hard rock music blaring loudly from the speakers. She easily identified the song currently playing as "Barracuda." Like Amy, Heart was one of Maria's favorite bands. Their tastes in music were one reason they were such good friends: both liked classic rock, although Amy preferred AC/DC, Metallica, Aerosmith, and Ozzy Osbourne. Maria liked Journey, Whitesnake, Heart, Bon Jovi, and Pat Benatar, among others.

"Hey, Maria," the dark blonde greeted her over the music. "What are you doing down here? I haven't found anything yet."

"I just wanted to talk," she replied, crossing over to Amy's desk, which was in a room off the main lab. The lab itself had dark gray walls, but Amy had livened it up by hanging some paintings she'd done and posting pictures of the team in a collage. Of course, she blasted her "tunes," as she called them, from a CD player near a stuffed animal that Maria had yet to identify. It had the dark brown fur of a river otter, the tail of a beaver, a duck's bill, and webbed feet with poisonous sacs. Maria was pretty sure it was an animal native to Australia, but she could not remember what it was called for the life of her. Then again, who was she to wonder if it even existed when she could turn into a wolf?

"Talk about what?" Amy asked, bringing the black-haired, brown-eyed Shifter back to earth with a bump.

"Sorry, I was thinking. Well, I noticed our victim smelled like several different herbs. I could identify all of them but one. Do you have any books about herbs on you?"

"Barracuda" ended, only to be replaced by "Little Queen."

The forensic scientist looked confused. "Yeah, I do, but what do you mean he _smelled _of herbs? None of the others said anything about that. And no one I know has _that _good of a sense of smell."

Maria frowned. "I never told you?"

"Told me what?"

She glanced around carefully, checking that they were alone, before turning back to her _amiga. _"First, swear that you won't tell anyone else—not even the team." Her voice was deadly serious. "I'm telling you this in the strictest confidence."

A puzzled expression on her face, Amy nodded. "Cross my heart," she said for emphasis, making a _X _over her heart. It was a childish gesture, but it made Maria feel better. The Shifter took a breath and let it out slowly. Then she said, "You know what you asked me earlier, about how I knew our John Doe smelled of herbs?" When Amy nodded, she continued, "I have really fast reflexes and keen senses. It's because I'm a Shifter."

"A what? Run that by me again."

"The technical term is lycanthrope."

"Lycanthrope as in 'werewolf'?"

"They're different terms for the same thing, but yes. And we refer to ourselves as Shifters."

Amy's face lit up. "That's so cool! So, do you shift into a full wolf, or is it that weird hybrid thing?"

"Full wolf. Our fur tends to resemble the color of our hair, and the eyes remain human. We have heightened senses and we retain them in human form. Need I remind you this is confidential? No one else can know. I'm not even supposed to be telling a Sta human," she caught herself, "that we exist."

Her friend nodded. "Don't worry, your secret is safe. Now, about those herbs. What did they smell like?"

Maria's brow furrowed in concentration. "Let's see . . . There was hemlock, monkshood, and something else, one I couldn't . . ."

"Well, what did it smell like?"

"Bitter, but kinda tangy. . . . I don't know. Look, I better get back upstairs. You know how Hanson is if we're late."

"See ya," Amy replied. "_Luego."_

_"Igualamente." _The doors hissed shut and then Maria was gone.

-oOo-

By the time evening fell, they were no closer to discovering who their John Doe down in Autopsy was. Holmes and Steiner had ruled the manner of death homicide, but it would take days to find out who he was via dental records. AFIS—or the Automated Fingerprint Identification System—hadn't come up with a match so far.

Mark finally heaved a weary sigh and, after tossing a pen into the mug he used as a holder for writing utensils, stood up. "Go home and get some rest, guys. We're going back to the crime scene tomorrow."

"Why?" McGurn blurted.

At Hanson's steely glare, he stammered, "S-s-sorry, Boss. It just slipped out."

"My gut. I don't think this is our first victim."

Maria also rose from her desk and grabbed her black fleece jacket. "Well, _adios. Hasta mañana."_

Andy looked blank. "Translation?"

"Good-bye. See you tomorrow," Maria called over her shoulder. "How could you have lived in Pueblo all your life and not picked up any Spanish?"

She was gone before Andy could retaliate.

Maria parked her red Blazer a half hour later in her garage at home. She lived on a small ranch, about ten acres worth, and had her own horse, a pale gray Arabian mare named Moonglow. Her house was a simple two-story, white, ranch-style house. Now that it was late summer, early fall, her house stood out. The barn, in contrast, was a deep red. It stuck out almost like a blood smear in the surrounding dry grass.

Shivering with the cold from a sudden gust of wind, the NCIS Shifter headed out to the barn. When the weather was nice she would turn Moonglow out in the field, but on a foul-weather day, Maria kept the mare in the one-horse barn.

She smiled when she saw Moonglow's pale gray head appear over the Dutch door. Being a Shifter, she usually smelled like a wild animal and most horses were scared of her. Not Moonglow. Mare and woman had formed a connection since they first laid eyes on each other and the silver-colored Arabian never shied around her herd leader.

"Hello, girl," Maria said, patting Moonglow's neck with a warm hand. "You want to go for a ride?"

The mare whinnied and pushed at Maria's arm with her velvety-soft nose. Then she stomped a hoof on the straw.

"Guess that answers my question," Maria said with a laugh. "Just hang on a moment and I'll get your tack."

Ten minutes later, horse and rider were ready to ride. It was starting to get dark, but since Maria had the night vision of a wolf and horses could see fairly well in the dark, Maria wasn't all that concerned.

Mounting up, Maria urged Moonglow into a walk. The gray mare's hooves sent up puffs of dust as the two rode around the field. She concentrated on softening the poll and making Moonglow's back and leg muscles more supple. After a half hour, Maria began to cool the mare down. Then she led the Arabian into the cool barn, where she took off the Western saddle, bridle, and saddle pad. Setting the tack in the tiny shed that served as a feed storage and tack room, she grabbed a grooming kit and a scoop full of grain. While Moonglow ate, she set to work brushing the mare, giving her pale gray coat a thorough cleaning, even picking out all four hooves. It was hard work caring for a horse, but Maria enjoyed it.

Finally she rugged Moonglow up for the night and, after giving her horse a kiss on the nose, left the barn, singing Heart's "Kick It Out" under her breath.

She was unaware of the green eyes that tracked her every move, peering out from the woods on her property.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

The next morning, Maria was up with the sun. After feeding Moonglow and letting the mare out in the pasture for the day, she gave into the urge to run and headed into the woods. She checked to be sure she was alone before she shifted, enjoying the rush of power that came with her lupine body. Maria shook her ruff and took off at a lope, relishing the rich scents of the forest.

It wasn't long before she began to have the sensation of being watched. Her neck fur rising, betraying her nervousness, she turned around and began heading back to her house. When she felt the sensation ease off, she shifted forms and hopped into her Blazer. Remembering Hanson's orders from the day before, she began heading to San Isabel Park. On the drive up, she gave Mark a quick call to say she was on her way and would soon be at the crime scene.

When Maria pulled in, the rest of her team was already there. Mark was talking with a group of park rangers, looking over a map spread out on the hood of the MCRT truck, while Andy and Tom watched on and listened in from a respectful distance. A slight smile eased its way onto her face as she studied them; then it was gone. Walking over to her partner and the probie, she asked, "What's the plan?"

"Our fearless leader thinks there are more bodies and we stumbled onto a dumping ground yesterday," Andy replied. "So he and the local park rangers are duking it out over where the other bodies—if there are any—might be."

"That shouldn't take long," Maria commented.

DeMarco let out a short laugh. "No kidding. The Bossman always wins."

"Well, wouldn't they be in the same area as the body we found yesterday?" McGurn wondered.

Valdez shrugged. "Who knows?"

They fell silent as Hanson broke off conversing with the rangers and stalked over. He said gruffly, "C'mon. Seeing as we're probably going to be here overnight, we should rent a couple cabins. Tom, you'll be lodging with me. Andy, you're bunking with Maria."

DeMarco smiled at Valdez. "I'm cool with that." In the next moment, he let out a hiss of pain as the Chicano stomped on his foot. "What was that for?" he squeaked, blue eyes searching her for an answer.

Her own brown orbs glared daggers. "We're sharing a cabin, DeMarco, not a bed." She could feel her fingernails lengthening and thickening to form claws, but as she calmed herself down, her nails returned to their normal length.

"Knock it off, you two," Mark said. "You would do well to remember that though, Andy." At the look on her partner's face, Maria couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes, Boss. Rule Number Thirteen. 'Never date a co-worker.' Got it."

The team leader nodded. "Good. Now let's go find some cabins and start body hunting." He walked away, and his team members exchanged nervous looks before following.

-oOo-

Several hours later, Maria was ready to give up and call it a day. She'd been combing this section for fifteen minutes already, having found nothing in her previous assigned areas, and was so far finding no sign of another corpse.

With a heavy sigh, she took a step forward—and froze. Something about the forest suddenly seemed terribly wrong. She could smell something burnt to a crisp, and her sense of foreboding increased as she headed in the direction of the scent. When she reached the spot where the smell was strongest, she growled involuntarily at the charred remains of maybe four bodies. After the initial revulsion, she was able to detach her emotions and pulled out her BlackBerry, punching the speed-dial number that would connect her to Hanson. She said, "I found more bodies," when he answered.

"Where?"

"Northwest quadrant, near one of the campgrounds. I forget the name."

"We'll be right there. In the meantime, call Holmes and Steiner and tell them to bring the van and several body bags."

"Okay, Boss."

She could almost hear him smiling. Then he disconnected, in typical Mark Hanson fashion. The Shifter rolled her eyes and punched in Holmes's number. God knew how long it would take the two MEs to arrive, but hopefully Jim wouldn't take a wrong turn somewhere and end up in Rye. Or Beulah. Or Boulder, Cripple Creek, CanyonCity . . . Hey, it could always happen. It actually _had _happened a few months ago on a previous case. The rest of the team had been at the crime scene in Denver while Steiner was still trying to exit Colorado Springs. (The new route onto Academy Boulevard was murder.) In any event, Maria informed the NCIS medical examiner of the body count and hung up. Then she took out her camera and began snapping photos of the bodies, first close-ups and then a wider view. _It's best to start working while I'm waiting; otherwise Mark would eat me for dinner and spit out the bones. _Well, maybe not, but it was a pretty good possibility.

The other field agents arrived twenty minutes later and went straight to work helping Maria secure and process the scene. Presently, Andy pulled Maria aside and asked in a low, quiet voice, "What do you think we have here?"

"A serial killer's dumping ground," she replied just as softly. "Like the Bossman said."

His blue gaze bore into her. "What about the MO? A wolf or dog isn't capable of doing this."

Maria rolled her eyes. "You're not _still _nursing that werewolf theory, are you? For all we know, the killer has a trained dog."

And averted his gaze and gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. As for the werewolf theory . . ." He shrugged. "I don't believe in them, but what else is there to think?"

"Hey, you two!" Mark's voice broke into their conversation and both Andy and Maria jumped. The former SEAL snapped, "Once you two are done gossiping, I suggest we all turn in for the evening. It's been a long day and I'm beat. Holmes and Steiner have just pulled up. They'll be able to tell us more after the autopsies."

None of his agents—even DeMarco—were willing to argue. After packing up, the group headed toward SanIsabelLake, where several campgrounds and tiny wooden cabins were located. They'd already set all their bags and other assorted items down when they first secured the two cabins, and since nobody planned on being there for long, the team hadn't bothered to unpack or put stuff away.

Maria entered the cabin she shared with Andy before he did and shut the door carefully behind her. Although she was both tired and hungry, she wasn't ready to tuck in just yet. The wolf inside was restless, uneasy. This whole case felt odd, and coming from a Shifter who was also a NCIS agent and as such had seen some pretty weird things, that was saying something.

In any case, right now it was hard to deny what her wolf wanted. Even if she didn't run, she could always explore the area. _Yeah, that sounds good. I'll just do that._

It wasn't long before she was a black wolf with fudge-colored eyes. Maria shook her ruff, pawed at the ground, and took off at a trot. Since Andy had stopped to flirt with one of the pretty female rangers, the she-wolf figured he wouldn't be back for quite awhile. She gave a little snort. How Andy always managed to turn their job into his own personal dating service was one mystery Maria suspected she and McGurn would never solve.

The scent of rabbit crossed her nose, and Maria instantly veered toward it. She could use a good meal.

-oOo-

Andy, meanwhile, had finally ditched the rather-attractive brunette and was walking along the wooded path to the cabin he shared with Maria. He stopped as he caught a flash of black out of the corner of his eye and swiveled his head in its direction. Peering closer, he thought it was a black Siberian Husky—or maybe a wolf—but it was gone before he could be sure. After a couple seconds, he shrugged and kept going.

Entering the tiny cabin, he called out, "Maria?"

There was no answer and he didn't see any sign of her in the main room. He took a look in the bathroom, just in case Maria was taking a shower, but he didn't find her. The water wasn't running, either. Puzzled, Andy went back into the living room, then ducked into the bedroom they were sharing. Her clothes were on the bed, neatly folded . . . but where was Maria?

Thoroughly worried, Andy went back into the main room. He had just flopped down on the couch when Maria came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her body, black hair damp. She froze when she saw him, drawing the towel even closer to her slick skin. "Jesus, Andy! Don't you have anything else to do?! You scared me!"

"Well, I . . . uh . . . you weren't . . ." His voice trailed off and he shook his head. Spooked, he jumped off the couch and bolted out the door, wondering if he was going crazy.


End file.
